The present invention relates generally to an insulated connector, and more particularly to insulated connectors for use with switches. The connector may be used with sub-miniature switches, and more particularly, with push button sub-miniature switches.
Switches are well known and can be used in various electro-mechanial devices, such as video games, vending machines, and control apparatuses. Push button switches are one type of switch that can incorporate normally open, normally closed and common terminals. Push button switches are often used in vending machines, video games, slot machines and the like. These switches can be used to allow a user to operate a computer animated figure in a video game, to order a refreshment beverage in a vending machine, or to play a xe2x80x98handxe2x80x99 in a slot machine.
Many of these devices have a limited amount of space for switch placement, and the switches are generally part of an electrical circuit that requires external conductors to remain in electric contact with the switch terminals. Typically, the conductors are soldered onto the terminals of the switches, and the ends of the conductors are terminated at the terminals. It is imperative that the conductors are soldered onto the appropriate switch terminals to allow for proper switch functionality. Because space within the devices is limited, this process is very tedious and can result in manual error during installation.
To protect the switch or adjacent components from early burn out, a circuit element, such as a diode, is often placed across two of the switch terminals. Typically, circuit element leads are soldered onto the switch terminals. It is crucial that the circuit element leads are connected onto the appropriate switch terminals for proper switch functionality. Again, because space within the devices is limited, this process is tedious and can result in manual error.
In addition, the switches often times work in conjunction with another electrical device, such as a lamp as part of an electrical assembly. Often, the lamp is positioned vertically above or below the switch and has two terminals protruding therefrom. Like the switch, the lamp requires external conductors to remain in electric contact with the lamp terminals. Some circuits require the lamp to be connected to the circuit via an electrical circuit element and an external conductor. The conductors and/or circuit element leads are typically soldered onto the lamp terminals and then terminated. Similar to the switch, the conductors and/or circuit element leads must be connected to the appropriate lamp terminals for proper functionality of the lamp in the electrical circuit. This process is also very tedious and can result in manual error during installation.
In the past, external conductors and/or circuit element leads were manually soldered onto the appropriate switch and electrical device terminals, increasing manual error and labor manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for an insulated electrical connector that eases the process of connecting a switch to a circuit within an apparatus. Preferably, such a connector eliminates most, if not all of the circuit element soldering otherwise required for these devices. Further, such a connector also avoids the need for multiple, individual connectors for each switch or lamp terminal.
The present invention relates generally to insulated connectors. A first embodiment of a connector of the invention is configured for use with an associated switch. The switch includes three protruding co-planar switch terminals parallel and spaced from one another. The connector comprises first, second, and third contacts. Each contact includes a terminal receiving portion configured to cooperate with one of the associated three switch terminals and an external conductor receiving portion configured to cooperate with an external conductor.
The first embodiment of the connector also includes an insulating housing having at least three cavities parallel to one another and defining a cavity plane. Each cavity includes a terminal receiving portion and a first conductor opening formed therein.
Each contact is positioned within the housing so that the terminal receiving portions of each contact and cavity are substantially aligned. The conductor receiving portion and the conductor openings of the contacts and cavities are substantially aligned and configured to receive an external conductor transverse to the cavity plane.
A second embodiment of the invention is an insulated connector for use with an associated electrical assembly that has upper and lower terminals vertically spaced from one another. The insulated connector comprises at least one upper contact, at least one lower terminal contact, and at least one lower circuit element contact. The second embodiment also includes an insulated housing that has at least one upper cavity, at least one lower terminal cavity, and at least one lower circuit element cavity. The second embodiment also includes at least one circuit element that has first and second leads.
The upper contacts, lower terminal contacts, and lower circuit element contacts are positioned within the upper cavities, lower terminal cavities, and lower circuit element cavities of the housing so that the connector is configured to receive upper and lower terminals of the associated electrical assembly, and external conductors. The first and second leads of the circuit element are interposed within the contacts so that the upper contacts and lower circuit element contacts are in electrical contact with one another.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.